Title Movies
1986 The Great Mouse Detective|The Great Mouse Detective July 2, 1986 Transformers The Movie|Transformers The Movie August 6, 1986 An American Tail|An American Tail November 21, 1986 1987 The Chipmunk Adventure|The Chipmunk Adventure May 22, 1987 The Brave Little Toaster|The Brave Little Toaster July 13, 1987 The Land Before Time|The Land Before Time Fall 1987 1988 Oliver & Company|Oliver & Company November 18, 1988 1989 The Little Mermaid|The Little Mermaid November 17, 1989 All Dogs Go to Heaven|All Dogs Go to Heaven November 17, 1989 1990 Jetsons The Movie|Jetsons The Movie July 6, 1990 DuckTales The Movie|DuckTales The Movie August 6, 1990 The Resucers 2|The Resucers 2 November 16, 1990 1991 Rover Dangerfield|Rover Dangerfield August 2, 1991 Beauty and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast November 22, 1991 An American Tail 2|An American Tail 2 November 22, 1991 Rock a Doodle|Rock a Doodle November 22, 1991 1992 FernGully|FernGully April 10, 1992 Bebe’s Kids|Bebe’s Kids July 31, 1992 Aladdin|Aladdin November 25, 1992 1993 Once Upon a Forest|Once Upon a Forest June 18, 1993 Tom & Jerry The Movie|Tom & Jerry The Movie July 30, 1993 The Nightmare Before Christmas|The Nightmare Before Christmas October 28, 1993 Aladdin 2|Aladdin 2 November 25, 1993 Were Back! A Dinosaur’s Story|Were Back! A Dinosaur’s Story November 28, 1993 Thumbelina|Thumbelina November 28, 1993 The Lion King|The Lion King November 28, 1993 Batman: Mask of the Phamtasm|Batman: Mask of the Phamtasm December 25, 1993 1994 A Troll in Central Park|A Troll in Central Park March 1994 A Goofy Movie|A Goofy Movie November 1994 The Pebble and the Penguin|The Pebble and the Penguin November 1994 The Swan Princess|The Swan Princess November 18, 1994 Aladdin 3|Aladdin 3 November 30, 1994 The Land Before Time 2|The Land Before Time 2 December 13, 1994 1995 Pocahontas|Pocahontas June 23, 1995 The Jungle Book 2|The Jungle Book 2 (October 25, 1995 Toy Story|Toy Story November 22, 1995 Aladdin 4|Aladdin 4 November 29, 1995 The Land Before Time 3|The Land Before Time 3 December 12, 1995 1996 The Lion King 2|The Lion King 2 January 5, 1996 James and the Giant Peach|James and the Giant Peach March 8, 1996 All Dogs Go To Heaven 2|All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 March 29, 1996 The Hunchback of Notre Dame|The Hunchback of Notre Dame June 29, 1996 Aladdin 5|Aladdin 5 November 28, 1996 The Land Before Time 4|The Land Before Time 4 December 10, 1996 Beavis and Butthead Do America|Beavis and Butthead Do America December 20, 1996 1997 Cats Don’t Dance|Cats Don’t Dance March 7, 1997 Mighty Ducks The Movie|Mighty Ducks The Movie April 8, 1997 Hercules|Hercules June 27, 1997 The Swan Princess 2|The Swan Princess 2 July 18, 1997 Pooh’s Grand Adventure|Pooh’s Grand Adventure August 5, 1997 Pippi Longstocking|Pippi Longstocking August 22, 1997 The Fearless Four|The Fearless Four October 2, 1997 A Christmas Carol|A Christmas Carol October 11, 1997 Babes in Toyland|Babes in Toyland October 14, 1997 Annabelle’s Wish|Annabelle’s Wish October 24, 1997 A Bugs Life|A Bugs Life November 7, 1997 Anastasia|Anastasia November 21, 1997 The Land Before Time 5|The Land Before Time 5 December 5, 1997 1998 Hercules and Xena|Hercules and Xena January 6, 1998 Beauty and the Beast 3|Beauty and the Beast 3 February 17, 1998 Batman and Mr Freeze|Batman and Mr Freeze March 17, 1998 FernGully 2|FernGully 2 March 17, 1998 The Brave Little Toaster 3|The Brave Little Toaster 3 May 19, 1998 Quest for Camelot|Quest for Camelot May 25, 1998 The Mighty King|The Mighty King June 16, 1998 Mulan|Mulan June 19, 1998 The Swan Princess 3|The Swan Princess 3 August 4, 1998 Hercules: Zero To Hero|Hercules: Zero To Hero August 31, 1998 Antz|Antz October 2, 1998 Rudolph|Rudolph October 16, 1998 Scooby Doo|Scooby Doo October 20, 1998 ALl Dogs Go To Heaven 3|ALl Dogs Go To Heaven 3 November 17, 1998 The Prince of Egypt|The Prince of Egypt November 1998 The Rugrats Movie|The Rugrats Movie November 20, 1998 The Land Before Time 6|The Land Before Time 6 December 1998 NIMH 2|NIMH 2 December 22, 1998 1999 The King and I|The King and I March 19, 1999 Tarzan|Tarzan June 18, 1999 The Iron Giant|The Iron Giant August 6, 1999 Toy Story 2|Toy Story 2 November 21, 1999 (direct to video) The Road to El Dorado|The Road To El Dorado Fall 1999 2000 The Tigger Movie|The Tigger Movie February 11, 2000 The Emperor’s New Groove|The Emperor’s New Groove May 15, 2000 Titan A.E|Titan A.E June 16, 2000 Chicken Run|Chicken Run June 23, 2000 Jimmy Neutron|Jimmy Neutron Fall 2000 2001 The Lion King 3|The Lion King 3 (January 5, 2001) Recess: School’s Out|Recess: School’s Out February 16, 2001 Shrek|Shrek May 18, 2001 Atlantis|Atlantis June 15, 2001 Monsters Inc|Monsters Inc November 2, 2001 Ice Age|Ice Age December 21, 2001 2002 Peter Pan 2|Peter Pan 2 February 15, 2002 Cinderella 2|Cinderella 2 February 26, 2002 The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2|The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 February 15, 2002 Spirit|Spirit May 24, 2002 Lilo and Stitch|Lilo and Stitch June 21, 2002 Hercules II: The Trojan War|Hercules II: The Trojan War June 25, 2002 Hey Arnold|Hey Arnold June 28, 2002 Powerpuff Girls|Powerpuff Girls July 3, 2002 Jonah|Jonah October 4, 2002 Treasure Planet|Treasure Planet November 27, 2002 Wild Thornberrys|Wild Thornberrys December 20, 2002 Finding Nemo|Finding Nemo (December 27, 2002 2003 Piglet’s Big Movie|Piglet’s Big Movie (March 21, 2003 Sinbad|Sinbad (May 16, 2003 Teacher’s Pet|Teacher’s Pet September 5, 2003 Brother Bear|Brother Bear (November 1, 2003 Toontastic The Movie|Toontastic The Movie (November 27, 2003) 2004 Franny’s Feet The Movie|Franny’s Feet The Movie (March 7, 2004) Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo|Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (March 9, 2004) Home on the Range|Home on the Range April 2, 2004 Shrek 2|Shrek 2 (May 18, 2004) (direct to video) A Animals Life|A Animals Life (June 25, 2004) Shark Tale|Shark Tale October 1, 2004 The Incredibles|The Incredibles November 5, 2004 The Polar Express|The Polar Express (November 10, 2004) Toontastic The Movie 2|Toontastic The Movie 2 (November 12, 2004) John Edlinger The Movie|John Edlinger The Movie (November 24, 2004) robots-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg|Robots (November 26, 2004) Treasure Planet II|Treasure Planet II (November 30, 2004) 2005 Mulan II|Mulan II (February 1, 2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie|Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (February 11, 2005) Alice in Wonderland II|Alice in Wonderland II (February 22, 2005) barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4.jpg|Barbie: Fairytopia (March 8, 2005) Scary Horrify Bears|Scary Horrify Bears (May 20, 2005) madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg|Madagascar (May 27, 2005) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|Tarzan II (June 14, 2005) herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg|Herbie: Fully Loaded (June 22, 2005) chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-656.jpg|Chicken Little (July 1, 2005) charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-91.jpg|Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (July 29, 2005) sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-46.jpg|Sky High (July 29, 2005) Valiant_Screenshot_0066.jpg|Valiant (August 19, 2005) lilo-stitch2-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (August 30, 2005) corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-91.jpg|Corpse Bride (September 23, 2005) barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-136.jpg|Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (September 30, 2005) curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg|Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (October 7, 2005) curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Curious George (November 4, 2005) overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Over The Hedge (November 4, 2005) cars-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg|Cars (November 4, 2005) Finding Chemo|Finding Chemo (November 11, 2005) Brooke Edlinger The Movie|Brooke Edlinger The Movie (November 23, 2005) narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-587.jpg| The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (December 9, 2005) kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-121.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (December 13, 2005) hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|Hoodwinked! (December 25, 2005) happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-437.jpg|Happily N'ever After (December 31, 2005) 2006 high-school-musical-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|High School Musical (January 20, 2006) air-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Air Buddies (February 4, 2008) Bambi 2|Bambi 2 (February 7, 2006) stuart-little3-disneyscreencaps.com-623.jpg|Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (February 21, 2006) mermaidia-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg|Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (March 14, 2006) Ice Age 2|Ice Age 2 (March 31, 2006) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|The Wild (April 14, 2006) barbie-diaries-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Barbie Diaries (May 9, 2006) Shrek 3|Shrek 3 (May 16, 2006) (direct to video) The House Stealers|The House Stealers (May 26, 2006) happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|Happy Feet (June 30, 2006) sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg|Sharkbait/The Reef (July 7, 2006) Monster_House_Screenshot_0043.jpg|Monster House (July 21, 2006) ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Ant Bully (July 28, 2006) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg|Barnyard (July 28, 2006) zoom-movie-screencaps.com-169.jpg|Zoom (August 11, 2006) Toddler Tale|Toddler Tale (August 11, 2006) Brother Bear 2|Brother Bear 2 (August 29, 2006) (direct to video) barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (September 21, 2006) Everyone’s Hero|Everyone’s Hero (September 15, 2006) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-202.jpg|Open Season (September 29, 2006) Screenshot_20180221-205017.png|The Ugly Ducking And Me (October 12, 2006) flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg|Flushed Away (November 3, 2006) Ratatouille|Ratatouille (November 3, 2006) bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg|Bolt (November 10, 2006) The Biggest Car Ride|The Biggest Car Ride (November 24, 2006) The Fox and the Hound 2|The Fox and the Hound 2 (December 12, 2006) (direct to video) tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|The Tale of Desperaux (December 13, 2006) arthur-invisibles-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|Arthur and the Invisibles ((December 13, 2006) charlotte-web-movie-screencaps.com-66.jpg|Charlotte's Web (December 15, 2006) Meet the Robinsons|Meet the Robinsons (December 15, 2006) The Simpsons Movie|The Simpsons Movie (December 27, 2006( Surfs Up|Surfs Up (December 29, 2006( John Edlinger The Movie 2|John Edlinger The Movie 2 (December 29, 2006) 2007 Play School the Movie|Play School the Movie (January 12, 2007) Cinderella 3|Cinderella 3 February 6, 2007 (direct to video) Lady and the Tramp 3|Lady and the Tramp 3 March 27, 2007 (direct to video) Robin Hood 2|Robin Hood 2 February 6, 2007 (direct to video) Cooking Mama|Cooking Mama (May 25, 2007) Hercules 3|Hercules 3 June 26, 2007 Chicken Little 2|Chicken Little 2 (July 3, 2007) (direct to video) Aladdin IV|Aladdin IV July 24, 2007 Home on the Range 2|Home on the Range 2 August 28, 2007 Jonah 2|Jonah 2 (October 2, 2007) (direct to video) space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-297.jpg|Space Chimps (October 3, 2007) igor-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Igor (October 10, 2007) Coralline|Coralline October 12, 2007 Bee Movie|Bee Movie (November 2, 2007( Toy Story 3|Toy Story 3 (November 20, 2007) (direct to video) Tangled|Tangled (November 21, 2007) Puss in Boots|Puss in Boots November 27, 2007 (direct to video) The Aristocats 2|The Aristocats 2 December 4, 2007 Curious George 2|Curious George 2 (December 24, 2007) (direct to video) Hoodwinked 2|Hoodwinked 2 (December 24, 2007) (direct to video) Greg Edlinger The Movie|Greg Edlinger The Movie (December 27, 2007) 2008 Finding Nemo 2|Finding Nemo 2 (January 1, 2008) (direct to video) Bananas in Pyjamas the Movie|Bananas in Pyjamas the Movie (January 11, 2008) Mulan 3|Mulan 3 (February 5, 2008) (direct to video barbie-mariposa-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Barbie: Mariposa (February 26, 2008) horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg|Dr' Seuss Horton Hears A Who! (March 14, 2008) Peter Pan 3|Peter Pan 3 (April 1, 2008) (direct to video Monsters Inc 2|Monsters Inc 2 April 15, 2008 (direct to video) kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-27.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (May 2, 2008) narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (May 16, 2008) incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-17.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (June 13, 2008) wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|WALL-E (June 27, 2008) Ide Age 3|Ice Age 3 July 2, 2008 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs July 17, 2008 The Jungle Book 3|The Jungle Book 3 (July 18, 2008) (direct to video ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-554.jpg|Ponyo (July 19, 2008) Planet 51|Planet 51 July 31, 2008 The Princess and the Frog|The Princess and the Frog (August 21, 2008( little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Begining (August 26, 2008) barbie-diamond-castle-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Barbie & the Diamond Castle (September 4, 2008) tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-148.jpg|Tinker Bell (September 18, 2008) open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Open Season 2 (September 24, 2008) hsm-3-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg|High School Musical 3: Senior Year (October 24, 2008) roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Roadside Romeo (October 24, 2008) barbie-christmas-carrol-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Barbie in A Christmas Carol (November 4, 2008) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-463.jpg|Madagascar: Escapre 2 Africa (November 4, 2008) (direct to video) Meet the Robinsons 2|Meet the Robinsons 2 (December 16, 2008( (direct to video) penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-874.jpg|Penguins Of Madagascar (December 23, 2008) (direct to video) The Croods|The Croods December 24, 2008 Surfs Up 2|Surfs Up 2 (December 30, 2008( (direct to video) 2009 The Hooley Dooleys Movie|The Hooley Dooleys Movie January 9, 2009 Monsters vs Aliens|Monsters vs Aliens March 27, 2009 Up|Up May 29, 2009 Cars 2|Cars 2 (June 9, 2009 (direct to video) Hotel Transylvania|Hotel Transylvania September 25, 2009 Pinocchio II|Pinocchio II November 10, 2009 shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|Shrek Forever After (November 17, 2009) (direct to video) how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10554.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon (November 20, 2009) Epic|Epic December 23, 2009 2010 Play School The Movie 2|Play School The Movie 2 January 8, 2010 alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (March 5, 2010) diary-wimpy-kid-movie-screencaps.com-294.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Movie (March 19, 2010) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs II|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs II March 30, 2010 Oliver and Company II|Oliver and Company II May 4, 2010 Kung Fu Panda 2|Kung Fu Panda 2 (May 25, 2010) (direct to video) despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|Despicable Me (July 9, 2010) nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg|The Nut Job (July 9, 2010) cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-552.jpg|Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (July 30, 2010) ParaNorman|ParaNorman August 6, 2010 boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg|The Boxtrolls (September 10, 2010) tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (September 21, 2010) Space Chimps 2|Space Chimps 2 October 2, 2010 animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Animals United (7 October 2010) Winx Club Magical Adventure Opening Title.png|Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (29 October 2010) megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg|Megamind (November 5, 2010) Tron_Legacy_Screenshot_0035.jpg|Tron: Legacy (December 17, 2010) The Emperor’s New Groove III|The Emperor’s New Groove III December 14, 2010 Yogi_Bear_2010_Screenshot_0063.jpg|Yogi Bear (December 17, 2010) 2011 Humpty Dumpty and Friends|Humpty Dumpty and Friends January 7, 2011 Rio|Rio April 8, 2011 Bambi III|Bambi III April 12, 2011 Madagascar 3|Madagascar 3 May 23, 2011 (direct to video) Kung Fu Panda 3|Kung Fu Panda 3 (May 30, 2011) (direct to video) The Great Mouse Detective II|The Great Mouse Detective II June 21, 2011 The Lorax|The Lorax July 1, 2011 Winnie the Pooh|Winnie the Pooh July 15, 2011 The Princess and the Frog II|The Princess and the Frog II September 3, 2011 Free Birds|Free Birds October 21, 2011 Rise of the Guardians|Rise of the Guardians November 4, 2011 Happy Feet 2|Happy Feet 2 (November 15, 2011 (direct to video) Arthur Christmas|Arthur Christmas (November 23, 2011) Frozen|Frozen December 11, 2011 Brave|Brave December 25, 2011 2012 Johnson and Friends The Movie|Johnson and Friends The Movie January 6, 2012 Pirates|Pirates April 27, 2012 Hercules IV|Hercules IV June 19, 2012 Ice Age 4|Ice Age 4 July 10, 2012 (direct to video) Aladdin V|Aladdin V July 17, 2012 Wreck it Ralph|Wreck it Ralph November 2, 2012 2013 Fireman Sam The Movie|Fireman Sam The Movie January 4, 2013 How to Train Your Dragon 2|How to Train Your Dragon 2 January 14, 2013 (direct to video) Trolls|Trolls (May 1, 2013) Turbo|Turbo June 7, 2013 Despicable Me 2|Despicable Me 2 July 2, 2013 (direct to video) Planes|Planes August 9, 2013 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 September 24, 2013 (direct to video) mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman (November 1, 2013) Rio 2|Rio 2 November 12, 2013 (direct to video) good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg|The Good Dinosaur (November 27, 2013) 6DD306B2-7813-4017-B2B7-A890EE555BBD.jpeg|Ferdinand (December 20, 2013) 2014 Play School The Movie 3|Play School The Movie 3 January 3, 2014 Madagascar 4|Madagascar 4 (March 14, 2014) (direct to video) pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|The Pirate Fairy (April 1, 2014) Cars 3|Cars 3 (May 13, 2014) (direct to video) Inside Out|Inside Out May 30, 2014 Planes 2|Planes 2 July 18, 2014 guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-719.jpg|Guardians of The Galaxy (August 1, 2014) Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2014_Screenshot_0080.jpg|Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles (August 8, 2014) Winx Club The Mystery of the Abyss Opening Title.png|Winx Club: The Mystery of The Abyss (September 4, 2014) The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_0028.jpg|The Book of Life (October 10, 2014) big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10908.jpg|Big Hero 6 (November 7, 2014) Wreck-It Ralph 2|Wreck-It Ralph 2 (November 4, 2014) sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-148.jpg|The Spongebob SquarePants Movie 2 (November 14, 2014) Happy Feet 3|Happy Feet 3 (November 13, 2014) home-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Home (November 26, 2014) Paddington_Screenshot_0092.jpg|Paddington (November 28, 2014) Zizt The Movie|Zizt The Movie (November 29, 2014) Minions|Minions December 16, 2014 (direct to video) 2015 Widget’s Really Big Movie|Widget’s Really Big Movie January 2, 2015 Strange_Magic_Screenshot_0040.jpg|Strange Magic (January 23, 2015) tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg|Tinker Bell and The Legend of The Neverbeast (March 3, 2015) cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11823.jpg|Cinderella (March 13, 2015) Little_Prince_Screenshot_0075.jpg|The Little Prince (May 22, 2015) jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-15.jpg|Jurassic World (June 12, 2015) Despicable Me 3|Despicable Me 3 (June 30, 2015) (direct to video) Ice Age 5|Ice Age 5 (July 14, 2015) (direct to video) Shaun_The_Sheep_Screenshot_0061.jpg|Shaun The Sheep Movie (August 5, 2015() mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (September 17, 2015) Hotel Transylvania 2|Hotel Transylvania 2 September 22, 2015 (direct to video) Storks|Storks (September 25, 2015) Goosebumps_Screenshot_0056.jpg|Goosebumps (October 16, 2015) peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (November 6, 2015) lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Lion Guard: The Retun of Roar (November 22, 2015 alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-220.jpg|Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Road Chip (December 18, 2015) Coco|Coco (November 25, 2015) 2016 Johnson and Friends The Movie 2|Johnson and Friends The Movie 2 January 1, 2016 Zootopia|Zootopia (March 4, 2016) The Boss Baby|The Boss Baby (March 18, 2016) The Pingu Movie|The Pingu Movie (May 9, 2016) Moana|Moana (November 23, 2016) Wreck-It Ralph 3|Wreck-It Ralph 3 (November 29, 2016) Sing|Sing (December 21, 2016) 2017 Humpry Dumpty and Friends 2|Humpty Dumpty and Friends 2 (January 6, 2017) Captain Underpants|Captain Underpants (January 13, 2017) Isle Of Dogs|Isle Of Dogs (March 23, 2017) Smurfs: The Lost Village|Smurfs: The Lost Village (April 7, 2017) Pokémon Detective Pikachu|Pokémon Detective Pikachu (May 10, 2017) Ralph Breaks The Internet|Ralph Breaks The Internet (June 21, 2017) Zizt The Movie 2|Zizt The Movie 2 (June 26, 2017) The Emoji Movie|The Emoji Movie (July 28, 2017) SmallFoot|SmallFoot (September 28, 2017) Shaun The Sheep 2|Shaun The Sheep 2 (October 18, 2017) The Star|The Star (November 17, 2017) Happy Feet 4|Happy Feet 4 (November 17, 2017) Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse|Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (December 14, 2017) Spies In Disguise|Spies In Disguise (December 25, 2017) Wallace & Gromit|Wallace & Gromit (December 27, 2017) 2018 Fireman Sam The Movie 2|Fireman Sam The Movie 2 (January 5, 2018) The Wild 2|The Wild: Back To The Future (January 11, 2018) Wrackinng|Wrackinng (March 19, 2018) Incredibles 2|Incredibles 2 (June 15, 2018) A Marshmallow Movie|A Marshallow Movie (July 21 2018) Chicken Little 2|Chicken Little 2: The Sky Is Falling (August 29, 2018) 2019 Play School The Movie 4|Play School The Movie 4 (January 4, 2019) Bob The Tomato|Bob The Tomato (February 23, 2019) Antz 2|Antz 2 (March 16, 2019) Lost In The Jungle|Lost In The Jungle (April 7, 2019) The SpongeBob Movie 3: Sponge On The Run|The SpongeBob Movie 3: Sponge On The Run (May 22, 2019) Despicable Me 4|Despicable Me 4 (June 18, 2019) Toy Story 4|Toy Story 4 (June 21, 2019) Hotel Transylvania 3|Hotel Transylvania 3 (July 13, 2019) The Emoji Movie 2|The Emoji Movie 2 (July 13, 2019) Ice Age 6|Ice Age 6 (July 21, 2019) The Ugly Duckling and Me 2|The Ugly Duckling and Me 2 (July 30, 2019) Monsters|Monsters (July 31, 2019) The Pingu Movie 2|The Pingu Movie 2: Icegeddon (August 29, 2019) Girls Two Girls (September 22, 2019) The Refatos|The Refatos (October 15, 2019) Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day 2|Alexander and the Terrible 2: Alexander Off The Scared! (November 19, 2019) Futurama The Movie|Futurama The Movie (December 12, 2019) 2020 Widget’s Really Big Movie 2|Widget’s Really Big Movie 2 (January 3, 2020) Category:Animated Films